


Decay

by MKwitch



Series: Entropy [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clowns, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humanstuck AU, the prequel to my story Entropy. In which Nepeta gets scared, Gamzee gets murderous, and Equius is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decay

honk.

HONK.

honk.

HONK.

The eerie sound echoed throughout the empty carnival.

Nepeta's footsteps crunched as she broke the dead leaves beneath her feet. She was shaking in fright now.

"G-Gamzee? Are you here?" she called out.

The note Gamzee had sent her told her to meet him at the abandoned amusement park. It was now dark out, and she couldn't make out anything in the blackness.

The only sounds she could hear were the crunching of the leaves and that creepy honking noise.

Suddenly, there was laughter coming from behind her. Nepeta whirled around, and was relieved to see Gamzee.

"Hi Gamz! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" she squeaked. This scenario was getting wierder by the minute!

"hey, my wicked sister." he greeted. His painted face loomed out of the darkness, his wild hair surrounding him like a halo.

"ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?" Gamzee shouted, oblivious to Nepeta's shrieks.

"Oh, you kind of scared me for a minute there!" she giggled, grinning. She had no objections to playing some games with Gamzee, even if it was rather dark out, and the abandoned amusement park was kind of creepy. The only real worry on Nepeta's mind was whether or not they would get caught.

"Are we going to play tag? Or maybe hide-n-seek?" she asked playfully. "And where is Equius? You did say he would be here."

"he's right this way, motherfucker. FOLLOW ME!" he bellowed.

Nepeta giggled again. Gamzee sure was an odd fellow!

She followed him, walking quickly to keep up with his long, lanky strides. The juggalo seemed to know where he was going well enough.

Soon they arrived at a carousel. Gamzee ran over behind it, ducked down, and started fiddling with some wires. Within minutes, the carousel was up and running, all litup and even playing music!

Nepeta gasped in delight. She did love the carousel ride ever so much!

She squealed and clapped her hands, and ran over to hug Gamzee.

"Thank you, Gamz! I really do apurreciate this!" she squeaked.

He patted her on the head.

"hop on little catsis, I'VE GOT A BIG SURPRISE FOR YOU SOON!"

Nepeta grinned and ran over to the cat ride. Climbing up on it, she shouted, "I'm ready!" to Gamzee.

He flipped a big lever on the machine, and gave her a thumbs up.

The ride slowly started to move. Nepeta was absolutely delighted.

From her position on the cat, she noticed something draped over the ride in front of her. It looked like... Equius? Oh, that actually made sense! After all Gamzee had promised that he would be here too.

Nepeta laughed in glee. The ride was going faster, and faster.

Everything was perfect, until just at the climax of the ride, Equius slipped and fell off!

"Turn off the ride, Gamzee!" Nepeta shouted in horror. She hoped her best friend was alright.

The machine twirled around a few more times until gradually slowing into a stop. Nepeta leaped off of the carousel the second it was at a safe speed.

"Equius, are you okay?" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. She ran over to him. He wasn't moving.

Pressing her ear down to Equius's chest, Nepeta burst into sobs as she heard nothing.

"Oh, g-gods Gamzee, w-what are we gonna do?!" she wailed.

"hehehehahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gamzee laughed raucously. Nepeta blubbered some more, trying to find the words to ask him what he was doing, and failing.

Suddenly there was something sharp glittring in front of her. Nepeta's chest heaved with dry sobs, her eyes going wide as she took in the scene in front of her.

She blindly swiped her hand in the direction of Gamzee's face.

"you little BITCH!" he screamed, blood running in rivulets down his face. He menacingly stepped forward, with a knife in his hand and murder in his eyes.

Gamzee laughed as he slit her throat, spraying himself with even more blood.

HONK.

honk.

HONK.

honk.


End file.
